


A Song of Order and Chaos

by Redmaximoff



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will add more characters as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmaximoff/pseuds/Redmaximoff
Summary: When Wanda's father surprises her with a slave in order to humiliate her, she could never have guessed that this could become the best thing in her life, and what far-reaching consequences it could have in Westeros and beyond...





	A Song of Order and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back and with a new story! I want to thank my friend Ashley for coming up with this idea. Please comment and give me constructive criticism because I need it :D

Chapter One:

Wanda Maximoff tried desperately not to slam the heavy wooden door behind her as she left her father’s Council Room. It would only anger him further. Once again, her attempt to speak civilly with her father had ended in shouting and threats. 

But really, what was she to expect? With every suitor Erik Maximoff shoved her way, their relationship became more and more strained. 

She had tried to explain why she would not marry this new suitor, some  Pentoshi Lord named  T’Challa . He had been a truly honourable man; kind, polite, thoughtful. But he had made constant reference to a young maiden from  Naath \- what was her name? Nakia? His voice had a softer tone to it every time he spoke of her. Eventually, Wanda, in her typically blunt way, had asked him outright if he loved this Nakia. He had looked stunned but admitted that,  yes, he loved her a lot. 

Wanda had smiled and told him that she understood , and  they had broken off their potential betrothal on amicable terms . Stupid and idealistic as it may seem, Wanda  truly  believed that a marriage should be for love, not wealth or allies.  they had broken off their potential betrothal on amicable terms. 

Of course, her father did not share this view. He had berated her for almost an hour- in front of his Council- and demanded that she go through with it regardless. It had taken the combined efforts of both Wanda and  T’Challa to persuade her father to begrudgingly accept. 

But after, her father had taken Wanda aside and demanded to know what she had done to push  T’Challa away. Wanda had tried to explain, but to no avail. 

_ Of course _ _ he would blame me,  _ Wanda thought now as she wandered aimlessly through  Meereen . Her home city was beautiful, there was no denying it. It was at its most beautiful now, by the docks, the light from the sun glistening on the dancing waves. 

Wanda idly wondered what would happen if she jumped off the first ship out of here. Where would she go? To Westeros, maybe? No, there was far too much conflict going on there. There were- how many was it now? Five kings? Four? Where she really wanted to go, where she had been dreaming of since she was a child, was  Braavos . The free city built by slaves, for slaves. There would be no suffering, and no one to force Wanda to marry. She could be anything. 

But she had no money. The Maximoff family was a  fairly prestigious family, her father being a Lord. While their family was rich, Wanda herself certainly wasn’t. Her father kept her money far away from her, the only things she received being what he decided she should have. That would all change soon She was so close to her inheritance, just one year more and then she would be free. Unless, of course her father succeeded in marrying her off before then. 

Wanda had been gazing out to sea, thinking, dreaming, when she caught sight of something on the horizon. It was a boat. Wanda recognised it as it came closer and she felt her stomach drop unpleasantly. 

It was the new shipment of slaves. This was yet another reason for Wanda and Erik’s strained relationship. Wanda had made her repulsion for slavery clear, which her father did not appreciate at all. Indeed, he was one of the most prominent slave masters in Slaver’s Bay, a fact that made Wanda so angry she wished she could just burn the whole of  Meereen to the ground, just to watch the slave masters burn. 

The sun was beginning to set. Wanda knew it was time for her to return home. Not that she had any desire to. It was her Name Day tomorrow, her twentieth, and she had no doubt,  none at all , that her father had some plan to humiliate her as punishment for today. 

***

Wanda made her way to the Hall, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She should show no weakness, especially not to the vile group of men with whom she was now expected to meet. 

She knocked on the doors, waited for the slave to open it for her and walked it, trying to appear as demure as possible. She curtsied to the waiting men.

“My lords.”

Her father smiled back at her, but his eyes were devoid of warmth.

“Happy Name Day, my daughter. We have a present for you which we think you will really... enjoy.” His Council looked they were trying to hold back laughter, filling Wanda with more dread than she thought possible. 

“Thank you, father. When may I see it?”

“You seem very eager, daughter. Very well.” He snapped his fingers at a slave, who bowed and left quickly. 

The wait was agonising. A few years  ago it would have been from excitement, but Wanda was older now and was not so naïve. She just wanted to get it over with. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ the doors opened, and- 

Wanda’s heart stopped.  _ No, please, tell me this isn’t real. Please tell me I’m dreaming.  _

It was a slave. Fresh off the slave ship, it appeared, covered in dirt and- was that blood? Oh gods. She felt sick. 

Her father was smirking at her, knowing he had finally got to her. She glared at him.  _ How could you?  _ She thought, the words going around and around in her head.  _ How could you, how could you...  _

“I have decided that you are old enough now to own your own slave. This one looked perfect for you. You can do what you want with him... whatever you want.” 

Wanda felt rage flash through her like  never before . More than anything, she wanted to go over to Lord Maximoff and choke the life out of him, watching as the light left his eyes and knowing exactly who had done it. But that wasn’t an  option, so the next best thing was - 

“Thank you, father, for this kind gift. I will use it well.” She caught a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He had expected her to fight back. She needed to get out of here, quickly, before she dropped the façade and did something she would regret. Wanda reached for the rope attached to the slave’s collar and tugged as gently as she could. 

“This way, then.” And she left the room, her new slave trailing after her. 

***

Her room seemed to take a lifetime to reach. Why were there so many gods-damned stairs in this place? Wanda had never seemed so relieved when she finally spotted the familiar red door to her room. Thankfully she pushed it open and closed the door, locking it behind her. 

She looked at the slave, taking him in properly for the first time. Beneath the dirt and grime, she could see that his skin was pale, a lot paler that  the majority of slaves in  Meereen . His hair was the colour of gold and his eyes were the colour of the sea. 

“Sit." She said, pointing to her bed. He sat silently. She could see the fear in his eyes, what she thought she was about to ask him to do. She felt the now-familiar sickness rise up. 

Wanda left the room and came back again five minutes later with a pail of water, a sponge and some paste for his wounds. He looked up at her in surprise as she dipped the sponge in the water and began to clean his back. 

“My lady, your bed-” Wanda shook her head.

“I don’t care.” She continued to clean him up, taking extra care not to touch any of his wounds, which she could now clearly see came from a whip. Pushing her anger down once again, Wanda began to apply the paste to his wounds. He tried to hide it, but she could see he was in pain. She decided to talk to him to take his mind off of it. 

“What is your name?”

“Vision, my lady?”

“And where are you from?” 

“Westeros, my lady.” Wanda paused. Westeros? 

“What? But- slavery is outlawed. And you speak Valyrian so well. How?” 

“I was taken when I was in Volantis, my lady. My father was on a business trip, and I wanted to explore, and...”

“I see.” Wanda said, not wanting him to have to relive a painful memory. She carried on in silence for a while. 

“There, done.” She said, once she was finished. “Here are some of my brother’s clothes. He is away at war at present, so he will not be using them any time soon.” 

“But, my lady, your father would not want me to-”

“You belong to me now, not my father. I will not let him hurt you.” Vision smiled at her, the first smile she had seen from him. It was a very nice smile, she thought, and to her horror she felt her cheeks begin to go red. Oh, gods. 

Trying desperately to think of another topic, Wanda said, “So, you’ll speak the Common Tongue, then?” 

“I do.” 

“Well... would you teach me? I have never learned, and I’ve heard that the Common Tongue is the most spoken language- well, it is called the Common Tongue-” She was rambling. What in seven hells was she saying. 

Vision smiled again “Of course, my lady.”

“Great! Where should we start?”

“If it please my lady, it may be best if we start with greetings.”

“Vision, if you insist on saying ‘my lady’ every time you speak, this will be a very long process. Please, just call me Wanda.”

“Yes, Wanda.” 

They began. 


End file.
